What No-One Notices
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: On the outside, Marley and Tyler seem like the perfect couple. But will anyone notice when he starts to abuse her? (Tyler's an OC but the others are pretty much all in character) And there's Jarley because I think they're cute together on the show 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you like this story-please comment if you like it and want me to continue, or have any ideas how to improve! (And if I do continue-chapters will be longer :D) I have published this story before, but I was told to change Marley's boyfriend to an OC so I've done that, and changed some other things too. Please review! :D**

**Marley's POV..**

I giggle as I brush a strand of hair out of my face. It's a Friday morning and Jakes just finished telling me about his sister's latest prank on him. He closes his locker and turns to face me again.

"I do hope you're not laughing at _me_." He says, pretending to be annoyed but I can see the adorable smile he's trying to hide.

"Of course not Jake," I reply innocently, "Why would I do that?" He rolls his eyes jokingly at me and takes my arm as the bell rings, signalling first period.

"Come, Miss Rose." He begins. "Let us journey together to our first lesson of this marvellous day."

I laugh at him and push him gently. "You're mad-you know that right?"

He winks at me. "Of course I do-and that's why you love me! And now, you may enter." He tells me, flamboyantly opening the door. We walk in together and I see Tyler glare at me as I walk towards my usual seat next to him. I notice that our teacher hasn't arrived yet-she's usually about 20 minutes late but it's study hall so it hardly matters.

"Hey Tyler!" I say sitting down.

He turns to me and seems quite angry. "Why the hell where you walking with _him?!_" He hisses at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, surprised. "I thought you were friends with him! We were just talking and then the bell went so—"

"And what were you talking about?" he demands, leaning closer. There's a fire in his eyes and I wonder what's happened to him. He'd never normally get this upset about anything

"Just stuff!" I reply "What is the big deal Tyler?!"

"The big deal," he begins, grabbing my wrist tightly , "is that you think you can just flirt with any other guy when you're _my _girlfriend." He drops my arm again and I see his fingers have left red marks. "Just don't do it again."

I rub my arm, I don't understand what just happened. "Tyler, I wasn't flirting I promise-"

"Just leave it." He says, gritting his teeth. "I don't want you talking to him again."

I narrow my eyes, but don't press the issue. He's probably just stressed about something, there's no way he actually means it. Just then our teacher walks in and tells us that our room is needed for an emergency 'Alcoholics Anonymous' meeting again, and that we can just find somewhere else to study. I walk towards the door and Jake catches up with me.

"Hey Marls, shall we-" he begins but Tyler walks up and cuts him off.

"No, Marley and I are going to study together" he tells him, and drags me out before can respond.

"Tyler!" I exclaim, when we get into the corridor. "That was so mean-poor Jake!"

"I told you I didn't want you to talk with him!" He answers, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Why didn't you listen?!" He pushes me into the empty choir room without waiting for a response. "Well I guess we can just work in here." He says, sitting down on a chair and getting some books out of his bag. He motions for me to sit next to him. "Come on!"

I stay where I am. "Why are you being like this?" I ask. "You're scaring me."

"Good." He snarls, walking up to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, really big thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added this to their favourites/follows! Reading your comments seriously made my day so thank you so much :D Hope you like this chapter, and just to say-this is in Santana's POV-who is in Lima at the moment, and also she talks about Karofsky having girlfriends, because some gay guys do date people to hide the fact that their gay, (thinking back to him and Santana being each other's beards in season 2)**

I walk through the hallway toward the choir room to wait for Finn. He and Mr Schue called and asked me if I'd mentor the kids again for Nationals-and to especially watch Marley. I agreed of course, I have actually missed her and wanted to make sure she's okay. As I enter the room, I see her positioned against the wall and some kid I've never seen before standing in front of her menacingly. He turns, hearing my footsteps and takes a step back.

"What's going on?" I ask Marley, who walks closer to me-seemingly relieved.

"N-nothing" she replies, smiling half-heartedly. "What are you doing here?"

I narrow my eyes at her, and make a mental note to talk to her privately later. "Finn asked if I'd mentor you guys again, and I was missing Brittany-and you!" I tell her, and give her a hug. "How've you been?" I ask.

"Better" she replies, not quite catching my eye. " Me and Tyler were just studying."

I look over to him, so his name's Tyler then. "Oh hi." I say to him. "I'm Santana, I used to go here." He looks back at me with a tight half-smile and I can tell he's annoyed that I interrupted their 'studying'. I bet he's just like Karofsky was with his various girlfriends in sophomore year-paranoid and just using them. I'd eat my own hair extensions if it could be proven that he wasn't cheating on that poor girl.

Finn walks in at that moment, and his face brightens when he sees us in here.

"Hey tubs!" I exclaim, grinning. He shakes his head and does that annoying half-smirk.

"Nice to see you too Santana." He tells me, as he arranges some sheet music on the piano. "Why are you and Marley here Tyler?" he asks, "Aren't you supposed to be in a lesson now?"

"Study hall." Tyler answers. "But we weren't doing anything important-were we Marls?"

She shakes her head, looking at the floor. "No, we weren't"

"Well Tyler if you're staying for practice it'd be great if you could help us out!" Finn says. "Puck and Mike said they can't make it today, so me and you could work together with Ryder and Jake." I notice that Tyler's fist clenches at the mention of Jake's name. "And Marley, you can work with Santana again."

I smile at her and she returns it, but it seems forced. "Why don't we go practise in the auditorium Marley?" I ask her, determined to get some answers.

"Erm, yeah-sure" she replies, but I notice that she looks to Tyler first-as if for approval. I lead her out and we sit in two of the auditorium seats.

"So my girl," I begin, turning to face her. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, avoiding my gaze.

"Don't play dumb with me Marls." I say, "You don't need to lie to me either."

"I'm not lying-" she protests, but I stop her there.

"Then tell me what you and Tyler were doing in the choir room when I walked in. He looked pretty pissed to me."

"But you already know," she tells me desperately. "He told you before-we were just studying."

"And you're sure that's all it was?" I question, trying to figure out what she's hiding. She simply nods."Then why are you so jumpy? And why is my psychic Mexican third eye telling me you're lying?"

She looks at me confused, and then starts to play with her hair nervously. "I'm not jumpy," she argues. "I think you must be imagining it."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "And I think you know that that's crap." I notice a collection of red marks on her arm as she brings it back from her hair and turns towards me.

"I'm fine San-honestly." She says, but I bring her wrist closer to my eyes to get a better look. Her face pales as she pulls it back. "I, er, fell. Before. When I was outside," she explains quickly-too quickly. She must be hiding something, but who would hurt Marley? I think about the most obvious suspects. There's the football team-they were always assholes when I went here, so I doubt that's changed but they never physically hurt any girls. Same with the Cheerios-they just constantly threw slushies. That just leaves the Glee Club really; the outcasts. Well Trouty Mouth wouldn't do that, neither would Brittany, Sugar, Artie, Tina, Teen Jesus, Ryder, Wade or Blaine. I think about Kitty. Sure she's a bitch but I doubt she'd physically hurt anyone. That just leaves Jake- oh and Tyler of course.

**Well hope you liked it! Please review if you did and want me to continue-or if you have any ideas!:D **

**yhcorb: Thank you! Glad you like it :)**

**TommyH: Thanks! I'm happy you like it :D**

**forevergleek1299: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too :D**

**XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX: Aw thank you so much! Here's the next chapter :)**

**moonlitwanderer: Aw thanks I'm happy you enjoyed it! ;)**

**Hannah: Thank you! I'm glad you do :D**

**And thanks to all the anonymous reviews too! Especially the first one who said they liked the original too I'm really happy you did and thank you being like the only person to understand what fiction means and liking the other one! And to the other reviewer, I just thought I should do a Jarley story as my other one is Ryley and I didn't mean to "character-bash" Jake in the original but I guess I understand why it looked that way! Thank you for commenting! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-thank you to everyone who's read this story! Especially those that reviewed/followed/added it to their favourites! Please comment if you want me to continue and if you liked it! Hope you enjoy it….**

**Oh and I don't own Glee :( Marley's POV again…**

"So.." I say awkwardly. Santana's been looking into the distance for a while and I wonder what she's thinking of. I can tell that she doesn't believe my story about falling but if I'm honest, I can't blame her. It was a pretty crap lie, but I couldn't tell her it was Tyler I know he won't hurt me again. "Shall we like sing or something?"

Santana turns to me as I snap her out of her daydream. "Yeah sure." She replies. "Do you want to sing and I'll give you some feedback?"

"Okay," I agree and begin climb up the stairs to the stage, just as a bell rings. "Oh sorry, I'm going to have to go" I explain, walking back down. "But I'll see you at practice right?"

"Yeah I'll be there, but I'm going to stick around school today-see Brittany and the others so I might see you before then too." She tells me.

I smile in reply and walk back to the choir room. I pick up my bag and turn to see Jake waiting outside the door. "Hey!" I exclaim happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he responds smiling. "We have Trig next and we always walk together."

"Oh of course-ugh and with Mrs James too." I complain as we start to walk. She's a terrible teacher, and no-one can stand staying in the same room as her. She dyes her hair this bright, coppery ginger colour which sticks up in tufts and makes her look extremely shark-like, and doesn't even know what to do! Every lesson, she tells us to "work out what we have to do" and if we don't understand she sends us off to ask another teacher.

"You mean your favourite teacher!" Jake says sarcastically. He dislikes her just as much as I do. "We could just ditch…"

I think about it for a minute, but shake my head sadly. "We can't Jake-she'd go to Figgins and he'd probably give us detention or something."

"True." He sighs, "Well maybe another day." We walk into the room and sit down at the back. I'm glad Tyler has Geometry now-in the room next door. If he was in this class, with the mood he's in today, there's no way he'd let me sit with Jake.

"Why are you late?" Mrs James asks, pointing at us. "Do you have a good reason?"

"We were just walking…" I reply, looking at the clock. The bell went like a minute ago.

"So you don't need to go to the nurse?" she asks. I wonder if she's actually concerned or if she just doesn't want to start the lesson.

"Actually Mrs James," Jake begins. "I think I do need to see the nurse." I look at him, confused as he starts to rub his head. "May I be excused?"

"Oh..well of course." She says.

Jake grins and stands, giving me a sly wink. I roll my eyes-unbelievable. He can get teachers to believe anything. "But can Marley come too?" he asks. "I don't know if I'll be okay on my own."

Mrs James sighs and waves us out the room. "Just don't be too long Marley-and make sure you _do _come back."

We walk out trying not to laugh, and he gives me a high five when we've got out of the class's earshot. "Well I got us out!"

"Yes you did" I agree, "But now we need to go the nurse."

"Oh I forgot about that" he groans and we walk down to her office. He knocks on her door, and opens it when he hears a shrill voice call out. "Will you wait?" he asks, and I nod in reply.

I wait outside for a few minutes, glad to be out of the lesson, and sit on one of the chairs outside the door. I look around the deserted hallway and then catch sight of Tyler coming out of the bathroom and walking towards me.

**Well hope you liked it! Please comment if you did and if you have anything that you want to happen! **

**Guest: She's just going thinking about all the Glee club members, and knows that Jake has a bit of a temper (like in the first episode of this season when he kicked the mike stand) so she's wondering if he's capable of doing that. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**FfionsFangirlsFeelsXXX: Thank you for commenting! :)And I hope you like this chapter!**

**forevergleek1299: Aw thank you-I'm glad you like it! And I love Jarley too 3 Thanks for commenting! :)**

**Steve: Okay in the original I was just thinking that Jarley seems a perfect couple on the show, and they're really cute, but I know from experience that relationships aren't always what they seem so I just wanted to experiment with that. I'm glad that you like me involving Santana too-she's one of my favourite characters and I liked her dynamic with Marley too, and how she knew that something was wrong. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**TommyH: Thanks for commenting! And I think someone will soon, but I'm not sure who it'll be yet :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I hope you like this chapter! Please comment if you want me to update and if you have any ideas! And I'd love it if you checked out my other stories! I've started a new one about Marley's bulimia, but I can't decide whether to include Ryley or Jarley!**

He comes closer, and I notice that he's frowning. "What are you doing here Marley?" he asks me.

I hesitate, wondering what to say. I probably shouldn't tell him I'm waiting for Jake-I don't want him to get annoyed like he did earlier.

"Well?!" Tyler demands. I can tell he's wondering what I'm hiding. As I try to think of an answer, the door to the office opens and Jake walks out smiling.

"Hey Marls-thanks for waiting. She just gave me some aspirin and-" he trails off, noticing Tyler standing next to me.

"Marley!" Tyler exclaims angrily. "Why are you with him again?!"

"Ty, please calm down." I reply softly, hoping he won't get too loud. We'll get in so much trouble if anyone sees us. "Mrs James told me and Jake to go to the nurse and I was just waiting outside for him." He looks extremely disbelieving and Jake frowns at me, obviously wondering why I've made it seem like we had no choice but to go." Why don't we all just get back to class?" I plead desperately.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea." I turn, to find out that the voice belongs to Mrs Sylvester. "I hate to break up your little discussion but if I were you I'd get to class before I sent you to the Principal's office."

"Yes Coach Sylvester." We mumble quietly and start to walk back to the classrooms.

"Not you Mr Smith." She calls, and Tyler turns around. "I need you to do a little job for me." Tyler walks back to her as me and Jake continue on our way. After we've travelled a few steps, Jake starts to talk.

"What is up with him?" he asks me. "I mean he's so overly-protective and angry all of a sudden."

"Well maybe you just get on his nerves." I reply back defensively. I know I shouldn't blame him, but honestly I don't even know what's wrong with him to today. "Maybe if you stop hanging around me so much he wouldn't get as annoyed!"

Jake looks at me, and seems put out. I feel bad, I didn't want to hurt him but I think the second part is true-I probably should have just worded it differently. We walk back into the classroom and sit down and I can tell Mrs James is watching us.

"Are you alright now Jake?" she asks, ignoring me completely.

I hold back a laugh. If she was a good teacher who I actually liked, I'd probably be offended.

"Yes thank you" he responds.

"Well I'm very glad!" She tells him enthusiastically. "But as there's only a few minutes left of the lesson, you and Marley can just do some quiet work together.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review :D And thank you to everyone who already has!**

**Vegetarian0131: Aw thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it and yeah I guess he was a bit out of character in the original. I do ship Jarley though-they're one of my favourite couples I just thought that there might be something hidden in their relationship that wasn't shown on-screen. Thanks for reviewing too! :)**

**forevergleek1299: Thanks for commenting! And thank you, I'm glad you like that story too! I haven't updated it for a few days though because I'm not sure what should happen, and if I should end it or not! I love both couples too, and keep switching between which is my favourite! I'm happy you liked last chapter-I hope you like this one too :D**

**nonos: I'm happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing-and yes I'll try and include more but it'll probably be in later chapters! :)**

**TommyH: Thanks for commenting-I hope you like this chaper too! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks again to all the followers/favourite-rs and reviewers! Please comment if you want an update, and if you do I'll try and put up another chapter tomorrow but it's my birthday then so I don't know if I'll have time.. (I probably will-but if not, I'll definitely update on Tuesday if you want me to!) Oh and Tyler calls Jake a really bad name-but that is what they said in Glee, so please don't call me racist cause I love Jake and really don't like that mean footballer on the show, so I'm just using Glee's words!**

**Marley's POV….**

I roll my eyes. Great. "Well what work should we do?" I ask.

"Anything you want." She replies, not even looking up. "Oh wait, I have an idea!"she exclaims excitedly. "I've been told to choose two class members and ask them to make a presentation about everything we've done so far this semester, so they can show it in assembly-you and Jake can do it!"

My heart feels like it's stopped. I can't do a project with Jake, especially not in front of the school! Jake however, seems quite happy about the suggestion.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mrs James" he says, smiling sweetly at her. Eurgh. He can be such a teacher's pet sometimes.

"Why thank you Jake," she says, and looks away blushing. Jake turns to me, trying not to laugh.

"So what shall we do?" he asks me, but I'm saved by the bell ringing for break.

"Er, I don't know, we can sort it out tomorrow, I have to go." I mutter, hurrying off. I turn the corner, and see Tyler leaning against my locker. He looks as if he's calmed down so I walk towards him smiling.

"Hey Ty!" I say brightly.

"Yeah hey Marls." He says grimly. "I've just had to wash all the Cheerio's costumes while you were off skipping class with that Kosher Cappuccino."

"Don't call him that!" I reply automatically. The insults have died down the past few weeks since Ryder and the other superheroes stuck up for him at lunch-and I don't want them to start up again because of Tyler.

"What did you just say to me?!"He demands stepping closer. "Anyone would think you were his girlfriend the way you fawn over him and won't hear a bad word about him. Maybe you should learn to respect _me _and not just follow him around like a stupid little puppy." He pushes me back and I drop my trig textbook on the floor. Some people walking near the other lockers turn at the noise. "Now look what you've done you stupid bitch!" he whispers. "Well pick it up!"

I bend down, my face flushing and turn the dial on my locker. I put the book inside and then close the door. "I'm sorry." I tell him, not looking him in the eye. "I wasn't following him, we just-"

"So you're calling me a liar?!" he demands, grabbing my wrist again but pressing harder this time. "Believe me, that's probably not the best thing to do."

"Ow, Tyler please let go. That's not what I was saying!" I say, trying to loosen his grip. He just pulls me closer towards him

"_Don't _argue with me." He warns, letting go. I look down to see even darker red barks, and bruises beginning to form. Just then, I see Santana walking down the hallway. Tyler turns to see what I'm looking at and groans when he realises that it's her. "Right, well we're leaving before that nosy cow can ask any more questions." He says, and pulls me away. I hear Santana calling me to wait because she needs to talk to me, but Tyler is a lot stronger than I am and continues to drag me behind him.

He stops at the door to the janitor's closet. "Right get inside." He says forcefully.

"What, why?!" I ask worriedly.

"'Cause we're skipping class." He tells me, trying to open the door, but thankfully it's locked. I don't want to be trapped anywhere with him in this temper.

Fortunately, the bell rings and I see Unique walking past. "Hey, wait up!" I call, hurrying away from Tyler. "Can I walk with you to History?"

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you want more :)**

**forevergleek1299: Aw thank you! Hope you liked this too :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**TommyH: Yeah I really like Jake and I don't like making Tyler mean to him :( Thanks for commenting! :D**

**Vegatarian0131: Thank you! I'm not sure what'll happen with Tyler either yet, he'll probably be mean to Marley for a bit longer but I'm not sure what will happen after that! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**yhcorb: Thank you! I'm happy you liked it-and thanks for commenting :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hope you like this-please comment if you want more, and please read my new story "I Just Need Someone To Turn To" and review if you like it because I don't know if anyone wants more chapters! (Also it's my Birthday so that counts for something right?!) And I don't own Glee, and sorry this chapter's quite short :(**

**Marley's POV….**

"Yeah sure." Unique replies, looking at me strangely. "We'll have to be quick though the bell's already gone."

We hurry to class together and arrive outside the classroom at the same time as Mrs Richardson who smiles at us.

"Good morning!" she says happily in her bright voice, opening the door. "After you!"

Unique returns the smile but I'm feeling out of it as I follow her inside. I can't really remember the lesson except for catching sight of my arm and being shocked by the already clear bruises. The bell rings for lunch and I rush off to my locker to see if I have a sweater in there. I find a baby blue one and pull it on, relieved. As I put my bag inside and close the door I feel two hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" an unmistakeable voice whispers in my ear.

"Jake?!" I exclaim turning around. "What are you doing?!" I look around desperately, hoping Tyler hadn't seen. Sure, he's been doing that for a while and Tyler never cared but he also never used to try and hook up with me in the janitor's closet after leaving bruises on my arm.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what I've done,"

I sigh. He has such perfect eyes, I swear it's impossible to stay annoyed at him. "No, I'm sorry it's just I'm going out with Tyler-he wouldn't like it."

"Then maybe you should go out with someone new." Jake tells me, looking me right in the eyes. "I'm really worried about you Marls."

"Well you shouldn't be," I say just as Tyler walks up and stands beside me. "Let's just go to lunch Tyler."

Jake walks away slowly as Tyler leans in for a kiss. I can't remember a time when I liked coming in contact with him. His tongue feels disgusting as he forces it inside my mouth. Pulling back, he murmurs in my ear.

"Don't talk to him babe. He's no good for you." I give him a small smile and try to prevent myself from telling him that it's none of his business who I talk to and that he knows how much I hate being called 'babe'. We walk to the dining room and I pick up a small Cesar salad. I notice Tyler raise his eyebrow at me. "Are you sure you wanna eat that?" he asks.

I look down at the little pot, "What do you mean? I always have this."

"Well yeah I know," he answers."But do you really think that you should eat anything with croutons or dressing?"I glance down at my stomach. What is he trying to say? I put the salad back into the fridge and pick up a bottle of water. It can't do any harm to skip one meal-maybe he's right and I have gained a bit of weight. Now that I think about it, these skinny jeans are feeling a bit _too _skinny.

"Just this please Joan," I say to the lady behind the counter. She's one of mom's friends and her and a group of about three others often go out together.

"Not feeling well Marley?" she asks, concerned.

I shake my head. "Big Breakfast."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you want more :)**

**yhcorb: Thank you! I'm glad you did :) Thanks for commenting! :D**

**Taaytaay8: Aw thank you so much! I'll try and make future chapters longer, and I have a feeling that Jake will soon start to ask questions about Marley's relationship with Tyler! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**TommyH: Thanks for reviewing-and thank you! :)**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm really happy you like it-and thanks for reviewing! :D**

**ariV: Thanks for commenting, and thanks! :)**

**forevergleek1299: Aw that's really nice of you-thank you! Thanks for reviewing :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, follows, please comment if you want another chapter :) (And the point of view changes half-way through, but it's from the same point.)**

**Marley's POV…**

"Okay then, well I might see you later-I'm going to pick up your mom to go out with me and Dorothy!" she tells me. I smile in reply and sit down at the Glee table. Tyler, standing behind me, speaks quietly into my ear.

"Me and the guys are gonna skip the last two classes, but I'll see you later."

I turn to face him. "But you are coming to Glee practice right?" I ask. He refuses to join, but insists on watching rehearsals. I used to think it was because he liked hearing us sing but now I'm not so sure.

I hear a voice, and turn to see Phil gesturing for Tyler to come outside. "Yeah maybe." He says absentmindedly, and walks over to him and some other football players.

I turn back to the other Glee members who are staring at me, concerned.

"Are you alright Marley?" Blaine asks me.

"Yeah-I'm fine." I reply, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" says Jake. "You and your _boyfriend _didn't seem to be having a particularly pleasant conversation."

"I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth. "And not that it's any of your business-but there was nothing wrong with our conversation."

I notice the others sharing confused looks and I just snap. "What is up with you all?!" I exclaim, getting up from the table. "Why won't you all just _leave me alone?!" _I turn and storm out of the cafeteria and go into the choir room to calm down. As I sit on one of the chairs, I realise that I'm not alone and Santana is standing by the piano with Quinn.

"Hey Marley!" Quinn says, smiling. "Good to see you again."

Santana, however, frowns at me. "What's wrong Marls? Shouldn't you be having lunch now?"

I breathe in deeply. "I'm just not that hungry." I tell her.

Santana gives Quinn a look that says 'just give us a minute' and walks over to me after Quinn's left the room.

"You're not starving yourself again are you?" she asks, looking right in my eyes. "I thought you said you were getting better?"

"I _am_." I insist-and it's the truth. I have been eating more-just too much it seems.

I can tell that she doesn't believe me. "Then what's wrong?" she repeats. "Has something happened at home? I can tell that something's the matter. Is it Tyler?"

**Santana's POV….**

I notice Marley's head shoot up at Tyler's name. "N-no." she says. "Nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just feeling a bit down."

I raise my eyebrow. What is she hiding? "Marley-you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" I question. I know we haven't know each other for that long but I thought she trusted me.

"Of course!" she answers brightly-but it seems fake.

"Then what's going on with you and Tyler?" I press on. I need an answer-I can tell that something's not right with that relationship.

"We're fine!" she says. "I love him-and he loves me."

"Then why did it look like he was about to _attack _you when I walked in on you two before? And why did he practically drag you down the hallway earlier?"

Marley looks away and starts to talk quietly. "He didn't, he just-he, I love him!" she starts to cry as I sit there, shocked.

"It's okay," I say gently, embracing her. "Is it Tyler that's gotten you worked up like this? Do you want me to have a word with him?"

"No" she says firmly. "It's not Tyler. It's just, I'm all over the place right now."

I don't believe her, but don't question her anymore. "Okay if you're sure-but you can talk to me Marls." I tell her. "I will always listen. Will you be okay? I need to go find Brittany, and hope she isn't macking on Trouty Mouth so I can actually have a conversation with her." I give her a small wave and walk out, when I get a text from Blaine.

**Marley's POV….**

Crap. She knows. Santana knows that something's wrong and I stupidly just made it obvious by bawling my eyes out. I wipe away the tears and check she's gone. Just then I hear my message tone. I pull out my phone to see a text from Blaine.

'_Hey Marley-will you come and meet me in the auditorium?'_

'_Yeah sure.' _I reply and start to walk, wondering why he could want to meet up with me.

When I walk through the door I see Quinn, Finn, Santana and the entire glee club assembled inside.

"Erm hi?" I say, coming closer. "You wanted to see me?" I hope they're not all going to interrogate me about Tyler.

"Yeah me and Tina were just going through songs for Regionals and thought that we should get everyone here." Blaine tells me. I let out a sigh of relief.

**forevergleek1299: I'm glad you liked it-and thank you! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**hpdude-4life: Thanks for commenting! And yes he is-I think Jake will help Marley soon! Thank you :)**

**Cora Knight: Thank you! I think Tyler will get what's coming to him soon! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**TommyH: Thanks for reviewing-and I think he will soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter-please comment if you did or if you have any ideas, or you want more chapters! (And I just realised that I'm writing about Regionals **_**and**_** Brittany still being in Glee so just to clarify-Brittany is still in McKinley in this story. Also if you haven't heard any of the songs from "Demi" I would strongly recommend buying it! And it mightn't sound like it but I love Demi Lovato-she's helped me so much. I just think that Tina would want to contradict Marley and someone actually said to me what Tina says :()**

**Santana's POV…**

As Blaine explains why we're all here I can't help but notice that Marley seems relived. She walks closer and joins us on the stage.

"Well I think we should do one of Demi Lovato's songs from her new album," she suggests. "Some of them are amazing, but Heart Attack is the only popular one at the moment so I doubt anyone else would perform them."

I nod my head in agreement. It's actually a good idea. Tina however doesn't seem to think so.

"Yeah-how about no?" she says. I roll my eyes-I don't understand why she's so against Marley. She's probably just jealous. "Maybe you should keep your useless ideas to yourself Honey Boo Boo-do you really think the judges will want to see us performing anything written by that _skank?! _She's a freak! As is anyone who likes her. " I see Marley's face drop and Snixx starts to come out.

"Hey you know what Girl Chang-why don't you just leave My Girl alone and come up with a better idea before trashing hers?" Tina opens her mouth to reply but I hold up my hand. "No no no. Don't bother. Just apologise to Marley over here and add Demi to the ideas list-kay?"

She nods quickly and starts to write on a piece of paper that Blaine brought in. Marley gives me a small smile which I return readily. Just then, that Tyler guy bursts through the door. Jake, after realising who it is, storms out-seemingly annoyed.

"Marley?!" he exclaims loudly. "Are you in here?"

She steps forward hesitantly and walks down the stairs towards him. "Yeah hey Tyler, we're just brainstorming ideas for-"

He cuts her off and grabs her arm, whispering something in her ear. I frown and walk to the edge of the stage. "You alright Marley?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"Santana-right?" says Tyler. "Yeah-nothing's going on. I just need to borrow Marley."

He starts to pull her towards the door but stops when I call to Marley. "And you're fine with this Marls?".

She nods quickly and it seems like Tyler's hold is tightening. "Mmhm I'm sure you'll be fine without me-I'll see you after school though right?" Tyler drags her out and slams the door behind them before I can reply. I watch them go, wondering where he's taking her.

**Marley's POV….**

I fight against Tyler's grip. "Ow! What are you _doing _Tyler?!" I cry out. He roughly pushes me into a deserted classroom.

"Getting what I couldn't before." He answers, closing the door. I start to back away as he advances towards me.

"Tyler, please. No we can't do this here. Please, let's just go walk around the field or get a snack or something?" I beg franticly. He shakes his head at me.

"But that wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun would it?" He picks me up and roughly drops me on a desk.

I remember him doing this just a few weeks ago-but it was so different, so romantic. He then took me by the hand and lead me to the auditorium where he serenaded me with his guitar. But this time he holds me down with his hands pushing down firmly on my thighs.

"Please Tyler!" I say, trying to push him away but he just starts to kiss my neck and his hands travel further up my skirt. "Tyler!"

"If you don't fight it-" he begins, leaving sloppy trails all over me "Then you'll have fun too"

"But I'm not ready! Not here please Tyler-anyone could walk in!"

He sighs in annoyance and, after picking up a key from the teacher's desk walks back to the door. "No wait!" I say, and he turns around frustrated. "Tyler I didn't just mean that-I'd rather we did it somewhere more private, special."

"Well this is what you're getting." He tells me, and spins back round to face the door. It opens suddenly as he reaches his hand out to it.

"Well well well-what's going on here?" It's Santana-she's saved me again. I run to her and throw y arms round her neck.

"What did you do to her?!" she demands, glaring at Tyler.

He sneers at us and starts to walk out. "Nothing." He says. " She's a frigid little bitch who's nowhere near good enough to be with me."

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you want more!**

**TommyH: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like that Santana's the one who's noticed-she's one of my favourite characters :)**

**Chloe: Thank you! And thanks for commenting :D**

**forevergleek1299: Thank you! Thanks for the advice and for reviewing-I'm happy you like it :)**

**yhcorb: Okay-I'll try and include both soon! Thank you-and thanks for commenting :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try and make it longer than usual-please review if you liked it! **

**Marley's POV…**

I watch Tyler go before taking a step away from Santana. "I'm-I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that-see him when he's like that. He isn't normally I promise he just-"

"It's fine Marley," Santana tells me. I can see the concern in her eyes. "But I really don't think you should be with him anymore-he isn't good for you."

"No! No I can't leave him!" I insist. I know I can't just end things. "Santana you don't understand-I love him!"

Santana looks at me sadly. "But Marley he's _hurting_ you. You can't stay with a guy like that. Just look at what he did to you."

**Santana's POV…**

I push the sleeve of her sweater further up her arm and lightly trace the bruises with my finger. My eyes widen as I sees that the marks have gotten worse.

She moves my hand away and pulls her sleeve back down. "But I know he didn't mean to." she says adamantly. "I just get on his nerves sometimes-it's not his fault."

Oh my God-he has seriously brainwashed her. "Honey-no, don't think that" I say, but I know it's useless to try and convince her that she's not the one at fault. "Don't ever blame yourself for what he's done."

She looks away and I know I'm wasting my time. "Can I go now?" she asks. "I have to get to my locker before the end of lunch."

I sigh and nod at her. "Go on then" I say, "But we're not done talking about this." I watch her walk out and follow her a moment later. The hallway's empty and she's nowhere to be found so I go back to the auditorium.

**Marley's POV…**

As I leave the classroom I feel a sweaty hand clasped over my mouth and someone grabbing me from behind. I try to turn around but it's useless. As I attempt to struggle against them I'm pushed through the door into the deserted boy's bathroom. I escape from the grip around me to see that Tyler giving me a chilling smile.

"Who'd have thought it'd take this long to get my girlfriend alone?" he wonders aloud, shoving me into a cubicle. "At least your precious lesbo slut bag can't save you now."

"Don't call her that!" I exclaim, pushing against his chest. "Please Tyler, leave me alone. If you just let me go then I promise I'll come over to your house after Glee practice finishes and we can do whatever you want! Please just _let go!_" He forces my arms behind my back and presses me against one of the walls.

"Seriously Marls do you ever shut up? I don't remember you being this annoying before!" He crashes his lips onto mine and his grasp tightens.

"Ow! Tyler why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!" I cry out. He pulls back, rolling his eyes.

"But don't you love me Marls?" He asks quietly. My heart starts to melt.

"Of course I do Ty." I answer softly.

"Then why won't you do this for me?" he questions, his voice getting louder. "If you really loved me then you would. Please Marley. "

He comes closer again but this time I don't fight it. I guess he's right, I mean I know I'm not ready but he's made so many sacrifices for me. He's come to almost every Glee rehearsal since we got together and he's never pressured me to do anything before. As he tries to remove my shirt I hear someone come into the bathroom.

"Wait," I whisper. He doesn't pay any attention and has my top halfway up my waist when the cubicle door is pulled open.

Tyler's head turns and he exhales loudly, letting go of me. "It's you again."

Jake is standing in front of us, wearing a furious expression. "What the hell is happening in here?" he demands loudly.

"None of your business." Tyler replies, stepping towards him menacingly. "Now get out of here before I beat the crap out of you."

"Is that a threat?" laughs Jake, not scared in the slightest. I see the flame in Tyler's eyes return and I step between them.

"Jake just go, I'm fine." I tell him.

He looks down at me and his voice softens. "Marley you don't have to make excuses for him. Just come with me now and you'll be safe. I can take you to Miss Pillsbury or we can just go to English, whichever you prefer. Please just don't stay here with him." He genuinely seems to care, and so I let him lead me out without looking back.

"You didn't have to do that." I inform him, not looking him in the eye.

"I think I did though." He replies gently. "Marley why were you letting him do that to you? You have to get out of that relationship it really isn't healthy."

I let out a soft groan. Another person who doesn't understand. "Jake I can't. I know I shouldn't have been prepared to let him do that but I wanted to prove that I love him."

"But you shouldn't have to!" he says, exasperated. "God Marley-why are you so stupid?!"

I step away from him, shocked. "Wow thanks Jake. You know I thought you'd be the one who understood, who wouldn't try and break us up. I guess I was wrong." I start to walk away but he calls after me.

"Marley I just don't want you to get hurt. You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Do I?" I question, turning the corner and leaving Jake standing there. I open my locker and get out my English books just as the bell rings.

I walk into class, purposefully avoiding my usual seat next to Jake and sit by Kitty.

"You okay?" she asks. "You left pretty quickly at lunch we were wondering what happened."

"Yeah I'm fine," I reassure her. "Tyler just wanted to talk to me."

She frowns at me but doesn't press on because our teacher, Mr Bynes, comes in. He's really tall and has a huge mole on his forehead. It's kinda hard to focus on anything else when you talk to him.

"Well class," he begins in his heavy Scottish accent. It's really hard to understand and I don't even think he's from Scotland. He starts to go on about metaphors or something but once again I find myself unable to concentrate. I don't know if I'll be able to get through Glee practice if everyone's going to be questioning me, especially if Tyler turns up. All too soon, the bell rings and I pack up my bag slowly until I'm the last person in the room.

**Thanks for reading :) Please comment if you have any ideas or if you want more chapters!**

**TommyH: Thanks for commenting! I'm glad you like that Santana (well, Snixx) was the one to save Marley :) **

**yhcorb: Haha, I'm glad you like Santana's involvement- she's one of my favourite characters! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**taaytaay8: Thanks for commenting-and thank you! :D**

**forevergleek1299: Thanks for reviewing-and thank you! :)**

**hpdude-4life: Thank you for commenting-and that's what I was thinking as I wrote it! :')**

**iheartfinchel0: Thanks for reviewing and aw thank you! :D I'm really happy you like it and thanks for your advice :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is quite personal to me-especially the flashback so I hope you like it :) Please review with any tips, ideas or if you just want more! And if you haven't heard the song that Marley sings you should really listen to it! It's called "Warrior" by Demi Lovato, and it's amazing 3**

**Marley's POV…**

I haul my bag off the table and slowly start to walk. I contemplate skipping practice completely but decide against it. It'd just mean everyone would worry and try to find me. When I get to the choir room everyone else has already arrived and they stare at me as I walk in. I put my head down and take a seat.

Mr Schue clears his throat and I can tell that I interrupted something. "Okay let's begin. So looking at the ideas list you guys wrote at lunch, I've come up with "Neon Lights" by Demi Lovato, "Kiss You" by One Direction and-for an oldie-"Come On Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners. But that's is just one idea-if you guys have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!"

Everyone nods in approval. "No Mr Schue-" says Sam, looking around. "I think we all agree that they're amazing choices, and they're all very different."

"Well I'm glad you like this set list," Mr Schue tells us, "Now I think you should all go practise with your mentors and then we can meet back in here in about fifteen minutes."

I see Kitty and Quinn go off together as Santana walks over and takes my arm, making me flinch. She doesn't seem to notice though, and together we go into one of the empty science labs.

"Well this will do." She says, sitting on one of the lab benches. "And I'm pretty sure we both know that there are things we need to talk about. Things more important than practising for a competition that's like three months away." I refuse to look at her as she continues. "But as it doesn't look like you're going to talk about that, then I think you should tell me your ideas. I could tell you didn't like Mr Schue's song choices."

"It's not that I didn't like them," I explain, happy she's moved on. "They're great songs. I just think that he could have chosen at least one that's more personal, with more meaning"

"And what were you thinking?" asks Santana .

I take a deep breath. Well here goes nothing;

"_This is a story that I've never told__  
__I gotta get this off my chest to let it go__  
__I need to take back the light inside you stole__  
__You're a criminal__  
__And you steal like you're a pro__  
_

___All the pain and the truth__  
__I wear like a battle wound__  
__So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised__  
_

___Now I'm a warrior__  
__Now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__And you can never hurt me again__  
_

___Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire__  
__You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar__  
__I've got shame, I've got scars__  
__That I'll never show__  
__I'm a survivor__  
__In more ways than you know__  
_

___Cause all the pain and the truth__  
__I wear like a battle wound__  
__So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised__  
_

___Now I'm a warrior__  
__Now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__And you can never hurt me again__  
_

___There's a part of me I can't get back__  
__A little girl grew up too fast__  
__All it took was once, I'll never be the same__  
__Now I'm taking back my life today__  
__Nothing left that you can say__  
__Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway__  
_

___Now I'm a warrior__  
__Now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__And you can never hurt me again__  
_

___Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah__  
_

___You can never hurt me again"_

As I finish, I catch Santana's eye. She's staring at me with a shocked expression.

"How was it?" I ask nervously. That song means a lot to me-as do many of Demi Lovato's songs-and I hope I've done it justice. She's helped me a lot, and nobody-not even my mom-knows exactly why.

_Flashback_

_I'm six years old and curled up on my mother's lap. She's reading me a story-The Three Little Pigs. When she gets to the "I'll blow your house down" line I bury my face into her chest and start to shake. _

"_It's okay Marls." She says soothingly, stroking my face. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_I snuggle in closer. "I love you Mommy" I say. _

"_I love you too." She replies, smiling._

_Just then we hear the front door open and slam closed again. "Millie! Where the hell are you?" A thunderous voice booms from downstairs._

_My mom quickly stands up, holding me in her arms. "Shh Marley" she whispers, as I let out a little whimper. "Just pretend to be asleep again-don't make any noise." She carefully puts me in my bed, and then softly closes my bedroom door. _

"_Hi darling" my mom says. "Marley's just gone to sleep, so-wait is that alcohol?" I hear her sigh. "Mark you promised you wouldn't drink anymore!"I hear a sharp slap and I curl up under my covers. I wish I could go out there and help but I know it'd be useless. Mom would just get even more hurt trying to defend me._

"_Well it's none of your business is it, you stupid cow?" my dad replies. _

"_Well when it's our daughter in there, trying to get to sleep then yes it is! This is the second time you've come home drunk this week! When will it stop? Do you not see how you're hurting this whole family?" _

_I make out the sound of a bottle smashing and a drunken voice claiming "I've had it with you! You and that pathetic, ugly kid in there. I bet she's not even mine-I hope she isn't! I'm leaving." _

_I can hear heavy footsteps going down the stairs and the front door closing again. I cautiously get out of bed and open the door to see my mom stood still in the hall. She has tears running down her face and is shaking her head slowly. _

"_No" she says quietly. "No." I give her a hug but she doesn't seem to notice I'm there. _

"_It'll be okay Mommy." I tell her gently._

_End of Flashback_

"That-that was amazing." Santana tells me. "But who was it about?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Who did you want to hear that?" she explains. "I could tell you weren't just singing a random song. It meant something to you."

I take another big breath. I've never shared this with anyone. "It's kind of a double meaning thing." I explain. "I mean I'd like to sing this to two guys, but mainly my dad. He was an alcoholic and he-he used to hurt my mom. Me too sometimes, but never as badly and only when mom was out. I never told her."

"I'm so sorry Marley." Santana tells me sincerely.

"Don't be." I say. "He's not in my life anymore. He left when I was six and I never saw him again. I still get a card every birthday and Christmas but that's it."

**Santana's POV…**

"What about the other guy?" I question, pretty sure I already know the answer. As Marley opens her mouth to tell me what I'm sure would just be some unconvincing lie, Brittany opens the door and comes inside.

"Finn wants everyone back now." She informs us. I smile at her and give her a nod as she retreats back down the hallway-probably to get all the others.

Me and Marley walk back to the choir room in silence and take our seats. I see that everyone's there except Mr Schue and Quinn explains that he went to help Figgins with something.

"Well how did that go?" asks Finn brightly. "Has anyone got any ideas for Regionals, or something they want to share?" I can tell that Marley isn't going to say anything so I raise my hand.

"Yeah we came up with something." I tell him. "Marley-do you want to share it?"

She shoots me a glare before clearing her throat. "I just thought that maybe we should change 'Neon Lights' to something more meaningful, but I don't know. I mean it's a good song so we don't really need to change it."

"No we don't." says Tina pointedly. "You're the one who was whinging for us to perform something by that tone-deaf slut and now you don't even want us to sing her song? Make your mind up! I guess you probably just want to change it to something about barfing or having a weirdly jealous boyfriend."

Snixx is about to surface again but Jake steps in.

"Tina if you're going to pick on Marley you should at least have a good reason. You've been a real bitch lately and we're _all _tired of it. So if you want to hurt her then you're going to have to go through me." He tells her fiercely. I notice Marley giving him a quick, grateful mile.

"And me." Unique pipes up. Soon, the whole club has said it.

Tina shrinks back into her seat, red-faced. "Sorry" she mumbles unconvincingly.

"You better be." I whisper. Quinn glares at me warningly and I smile innocently in reply.

"Well.." says Finn awkwardly. "What did you have in mind Marley?"

**Longest chapter so far-thank you for reading! Please comment if you'd like more chapters :)**

**Chloe: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**TommyH: Thanks for commenting :D and yes he is! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! Hope you like it-and thanks to all the reviewers/followers/favourite-rs! Please review with any ideas/feedback :D (And if you haven't watched The Perks Of Being A Wallflower-you actually **_**have **_**to! It's amazing!)**

**Marley's POV…**

"I don't think we should only sing dance tunes. I saw some of your past competitions when you sang "Get It Right" and "Loser Like Me" and even "Here's To Us". They all seemed to mean something to you as a group, and that's what made your performances so good." I say, looking around to see if anyone likes the idea.

Nearly everyone seems to except Tina who rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. "You're right Marley!" Artie tells me. "The judges always pick a group that sung at least one meaningful song. What were you thinking?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." I say, looking down. I'm not ready to share what happened with my dad or what's going on with Tyler.

"Well we can all have a think." Says Finn, looking at the clock. "And meet tomorrow lunch for the next practice."

Everyone starts to leave and as I walk out I look around for Tyler but can't see him.

"Hey Marley!" I turn at the sound of Kitty's voice, and see her standing next to a water fountain with Unique. "Do you want to come to a sleepover at mine tonight? You left your PJs last time you came and my mom washed them so you will have something to wear."

I look at my phone and let out a sigh of relief when I see that there isn't any messages from Tyler. "I'd love to thanks." I say, smiling. It'd be best to avoid my house tonight if Joan's going to come over- she'll inevitably bring up lunch and ask if I'm feeling better, which will just lead to awkward questions.

"Yay!" Kitty squeals, coming closer to me and taking hold of my arm. I can't help but cry out a little as her finger presses on the bruises. She immediately lets go. "Sorry-what did I do?" she asks, concerned.

"Nothing."I say. "Sorry, let's just go." Kitty frowns at me and moves to push up my sleeve, too fast for me to stop her.

"What happened?" she questions, looking up at me with wide, worried eyes.

Unique approaches us. "What's going── wow Marley who did that to you?"

"Nobody!" I exclaim, covering the marks back up. "Can we please just go?" I start to walk towards the door and can't help but notice Kitty and Unique raising their eyebrows at each other.

When we arrive at Kitty's house she leads us up to her bedroom and starts going through her movies. "Hmm what should we watch… there's No One Would Tell, Waitress, A Cry For Help,"

I let out a small groan. I'm pretty sure all of those films involve a bad relationship.

"What about Perks Of Being A Wallflower?" Unique suggests.

I nod, "Yep! That sounds good!" I agree eagerly.

"Kay then," says Kitty. "The Perks it is."

We all jump on Kitty's bed and lie down on our stomachs, watching the movie but my mind's pre-occupied with what Tyler would think if he knew I was here. He'd probably get upset that I'm spending more time with the Glee Club than him-but it's hardly my fault that he ditched me at lunch. I try to clear my head of these thoughts and focus on the film instead, transfixed when Ponytail Derek slaps Candace. I gasp, even though I knew it was going to happen, and my heart goes out to her. I feel for her character, the way she hides it from her family and stays in the relationship-the love she must feel for him.

Just then I hear "Unbroken" playing from my bag. I quickly jump off the bed and answer my mobile.

"Hello?" I say hesitantly. Looking at the caller ID I realise that it's Tyler I'm talking to.

"Where the hell have you gone?" he bellows in response. "I've been waiting outside your house until your mom left, and now you aren't answering the door! Where are you?"

"I'm at Kitty's house." I tell him softly, just as she pauses the film and looks at me anxiously.

"And why are you there?" he shouts, making me flinch. "Get out _now. _I'll be waiting in the street." He cuts off and I turn around slowly.

"Erm, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go." I tell them, picking up my bag and heading to the door.

"Why?" asks Unique, sitting up. "Who was that on the phone? They sounded pretty angry."

"It was-it was nobody." I assure them, opening the door. "I need to go."

As I walk down the stairs, I can hear them murmuring in Kitty's bedroom-and they still haven't put the movie back on. I open the front door and see Tyler sitting in his car at the bottom of the driveway. I hurry down and climb into the passenger seat, avoiding his gaze.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's not that long-I need to make some revision notes :L Please comment if you'd like more-and a big thank you to everyone who already has! :D**

**taaytaay8: Thank you! And okay they probably will :)**

**TommyH: I know :( Hope you liked it though!**

**mrsdracomalfoy530: Aw thank you so much! And me too-but I think Santana's just forcing herself to stay back! :D**

**forevergleek1299: Thank you! And I love that song too-it's so well written :) And thanks, yes I guess that it was you'd call it!**

**yhcorb: Yeah, I love exploring her character-and thank you! :D**

**Max-Bella-Ride: Okay here you go! I'm really happy you like it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter-please comment If you do :) And also, in this story I'm writing as if Marley's 15 xo**

**Marley's POV…**

I fasten my seatbelt and he immediately starts to drive away, not saying a word to me. I feel like I need to break the silence but as I open my mouth to say something he starts to talk.

"Why did you do this to me Marls?" He asks softly, keeping his beautiful brown eyes on the road. "I thought you'd want to spend time with me."

"I do, of course I do," I say, trying to convince him but he doesn't buy it.

"Then why did you just leave me and not bother telling me where you were?" he questions, his volume level rising slightly. He starts to speed up and I have no idea where we're going.

"I just didn't think you'd mind." I answer quietly, trying to figure out where we are. "They're my friends, I need to spend time with them too."

He suddenly swerves into an empty side road and hits the breaks. He turns and slaps me sharply across my face. "So they're more important to you than me?" he demands loudly. I raise my hand to my stinging cheek. I look up to his eyes and he seems almost as stunned as me."I'm so sorry Marley." He tells me in a whisper. "You know it's not my fault-I didn't mean it. It's just when you act like that, when you don't even let me know where you are, you have to understand, I don't want to do it to you."

"It's okay." I tell him. I know he doesn't want to hurt me, I just hate how I annoy him without even realising it.

**Kitty's POV….**

Unique and I watch Marley leave, then turn to face each other.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask, genuinely concerned for Marley.

"I honestly don't know." She replies, looking equally worried. "I hope she's okay."

I nod and think for a moment. The person on the phone sounded furious, but it wasn't a voice I was very familiar with. I try and remember where I'd heard it before then it suddenly hits me. "Tyler!" I exclaim, "Tyler was on the phone-he was the one who was so angry with Marley"

Unique furrows her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" she enquires, "But why would he be that annoyed with her, I thought he loved her. They always seem so cute together and she clearly adores him."

"I know." I reply. "It doesn't make sense. I'll call her, ask if she's okay." I reach over to my mobile.

**Marley's POV…**

He leans over and starts to kiss me but I'm too tense to even get into it. I just let him roam my tongue with his and brace myself in case he hurts me again. His hand starts to caress my cheek and it travels closer towards my chest. His hands start to feel heavy and I try to push away but he pulls me closer.

"Tyler." I say firmly. "Please stop it." He doesn't reply and instead just moans against my neck. "Tyler!"

"What Marley?" he asks, clearly exasperated. "You said you'd do it after Glee practice-what is your problem?"

"I just thought you'd want our first time to be more special Tyler. I thought we'd do it somewhere different, somewhere that's not a road in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaim, pushing him away.

"Am I not special enough for you Marls?" he asks me with wide eyes and just as I try to think of a response my phone rings. "Who is that?" he questions through gritted teeth, his puppy dog eyes turning to the now familiar fiery colour.

I shrug my shoulders and look at the screen. "Kitty," I tell him, and press the answer button.

"Marley are you okay?" I hear her say, but Tyler snatches the phone out of my hand.

"Sorry Marley can't talk right now." He tells her, ending the call. He turns off my phone and hands it back to me. "What have you been telling her? She seemed awfully panicked."

"N-nothing." I stutter. "There isn't anything for me to tell her. I know you don't mean it Ty, and I do try not to annoy you, I really do and I'm sorry. I'll do what you want, just can we at least go back to my place?"

"Sure," he says, smiling at me. "I'm glad you've finally understood."

I'm not entirely sure what he means but I don't question it as reverses and starts to drive back. I sit in my seat anxiously as he taps his fingers on the steering wheel in a carefree manner. I'm not ready yet- I know I'm not, it's not even legal-but I can't continue to argue with him.

**Jake's POV…**

I try for the fifth time to call Marley but it goes straight to voicemail again. It doesn't make sense, she _never _has it turned off. _Never._ I know something must be wrong so I call to Mom that I'm going out and I start the journey to her house. It sucks that I can't just drive, seeing as I already have my learners permit, but we only have one car and I don't want to waste the petrol when I could easily walk.

I bet Marley would like me more if I drove a car though, that Tyler is always cruising around in his with the roof down and his designer sunglasses perched on his stupid nose. I don't understand why she stays with him-she deserves so much better. I get to her house and knock on the door before realising that Tyler's stupid bright red car is parked on the driveway. I groan, it doesn't seem like she's going to open the door anyway. I start to turn away but notice that the door is slightly ajar, I push it open. Why would she leave her door open? This doesn't make sense.

I walk inside and start to call out her name but nobody replies. I start to walk up the stairs and hear cries coming from her bedroom. I quicken my pace as I hear something being thrown. I push open the door to see Marley lying on the floor with blood dripping from her forehead and a picture frame lying next to her facing the floor. Tyler is standing by her still body, his face ashen.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demand, rushing up to her and kneeling by her side. "Marley are you okay? Marley? Please answer me!"

**Please review if you'd like more chapters-and thank you to everyone who has! :D**

**forevergleek1299: Thank you! :) I was trying to make a little cliff hanger-I'm glad you liked it, and more people might notice what he's doing soon! **

**TommyH: I guess she probably should! **

**Max-Bella-Ride: Thank you! :D And I'm not quite sure yet-maybe Jake or Santana…**

**Jenjen1951: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and Santana's role-she's one of my favourite characters :)**

**hpdude-4life: I guess she just loves him too much to realise what he's doing :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! The comments for last chapter really made me smile- Thank you to all the reviewers and I'm really happy you all like it! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter-I'll try and include some Jarley!**

**Jake's POV….**

I shake her desperately, hoping for a response. A slight twitch of her eyelid, any kind of movement, but she stays the same. I hunt around in my jacket pocket for my phone and dial the number I quite obviously need.

"Hello? 911? I need an ambulance at 37 Rosewood Drive, please it's urgent. Thank you!" I babble into the phone quickly and I turn to see Tyler backing out of the door. I hurry to my feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask him angrily. "Do you really think you're going to get away with doing this to her?!"

He glances at her limp body and then back at me. " I didn't _want _to do it!" He claims defensively. "But she promised me that she'd give it up if I brought her home, yet when we arrived she refused once again. The stupid whore deserved it!" Unable to control my anger, I punch him right in the face.

"Don't you EVER call her that again." I shout. "She is way too good for you and as soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her. And I'll make her see that whatever you have going on between you two needs to end. _Now."_

He glares at me and rushes down the stairs, holding his hand to his bleeding nose. A few seconds later two men and a woman run into the room and lift Marley gently onto a stretcher. They then carry her down and into the back of a waiting ambulance, and I jump in too.

"What is her name?" The woman asks me, holding a clipboard and pen.

"Marley." I reply, looking anxiously at her. "Marley Rose." She looks so small and helpless on the stretcher, but one of the men assures me she has a pulse and she's just unconscious. I come closer and take hold of her hand.

"And what is your name and your relation to her?" she enquires, giving me a small, reassuring smile.

"Jake Puckerman, I'm her friend." I tell her, as we arrive outside the hospital. She's pushed down the ramp and I try to follow them as they take her inside a room but they tell me I must wait outside. I sit on one of the hard plastic chairs and pull out my phone again and dial Marley's Mom's number. I got it after Sectionals when Mrs Rose asked me to keep an eye of Marley and tell her if I'm worried.

She answers it on the third ring. "Jake?" She says uncertainly, I can hear loud talking and laughter in the background. "Is everything okay?"

"It's Marley." I choke out. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I think of poor Marls lying there unconsciousness, with strange men peering into her eyes and examining her forehead.

"Marley?!" she repeats. I can hear the panic in her voice. "What's happened?"

"She's in hospital" I explain sadly. "She's been hurt."

"Right, well I'm coming now, thank you Jake." she tells me and hangs up quickly. I wipe the few tears that have escaped off my cheeks and dial another number.

**Santana's POV…**

"And that time when he sang 'Ice Ice Baby'-with dance moves!" Says Quinn laughing. Britt and I giggle too, that is definitely one of Mr Schue's cringiest moments in Glee Club. It's good to have the Unholy Trinity reunited again, but as I open my mouth to share another memory my phone starts to ring.

"One second," I say to the girls, glancing at the screen. It's Jake. "Hello?" I say into the phone, wondering what he could want.

"Marley's in the hospital." He explains quickly, I gasp.

"Why?!" I ask immediately, pulling my new leather jacket on so I can leave quickly.

"I found her lying on her floor, she'd been hit with a picture frame. It-it was Tyler." He tells me.

I stand up and mouth to Quinn and Brittany that I need to go. They send me confused glances as I leave and go over to my car.

"That complete asshole." I say, referring to Tyler. "I'm on my way, thank you Jake." I cut off and turn the keys, starting the car.

**Marley's POV…**

I open my eyes to see a man in white inspecting my head. I can feel a sharp pain as I try to figure out where I am and what has happened.

"Hello there Miss Rose." He says to me quietly, giving me a smile. "Glad to see you're awake. You've had a bit off a knock to the head but we've stitched it up for you and given you some painkillers. You can try to get some sleep now if you'd like, or I could send your visitor in?" I struggle to sit up but he shakes his head. "But you have to stay still for a while, don't make any sudden movements." He tells me.

"Could you send them in?" I ask, my voice croaky. I wonder who's here. He nods at me and opens the door, gesturing for someoneto come in.

**Jake's POV…**

My heart breaks as I see her lying in that massive hospital bed, swamped by the sheets. The doctor tells me that I don't have a lot of time and to not get her too excited, I nod and walk over to her side.

"How are you?" I ask gently. She gives me a weak smile.

"I'm good." She tells me. "Head hurts a bit though."

I sit down on the chair beside her bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I do." She says, "But I don't want to."

"Marley, you have to leave him." I declare but she just shakes her head.

"I can't." She protests. "It was my fault, I told him no when I'd already promised that I would. I know he didn't want to hurt me, but I deserved it."

"Marley you can't just keep believing that!" I tell her, "He obviously doesn't love you if he's willing to hurt you like this!"

Before she can reply, her mom rushes in. "Marley! My baby are you okay?"she asks, clearly worried. I leave them alone and walk out to see Santana standing outside

**Please review if you'd like more chapters-and thank you to everyone who commented last chapter!**

**FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX: Haha here you go, I'm glad you like it :D**

**Gleek-for-life-530: Here's the next chapter! Not too much of a wait :) **

**forevergleek1299: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**taaytaay: Haha- I'm pleased you liked it :D**

**hpdude-4life: I know, but Marley doesn't see it, she just blames herself :( Haha :)**

**TommyH: Haha-here's the next chapter :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**1190Hey hope you like this chapter :) Please comment if you did and if you have any ideas for the story! And thanks for exactly 3,700 views!**

**Santana's POV…**

I look up and see Puckerman Junior walk out and stand beside me.

"She's woken up." He says simply. I can see the relief in his face, yet the anger too. It's obvious he loves Marley and I can tell that he's worried about her. "I haven't told her mom what happened though, and there's no way she will. I can tell she's just going to make it seem like her fault."

"Jake are you sure it was Tyler?" I ask softly, not wanting to believe that anyone would hurt Marley like that. She's so sweet but so naïve, if it was that weasel then I swear I won't be able to hold myself back. "Are you sure it wasn't an accident?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You're seriously asking me that question? It was definitely him."

I sigh. Of course it was. Well at least he's older than Marley- he's probably a senior. I shouldn't get in too much trouble if I pound his face in. "Well where is he now?"

"I don't know." He tells me. "He left pretty quickly after I landed that first hit, which just shows how cowardly he is." I nod in agreement. It's just like what happened with Cooter and Coach Beiste last year, except Marls is even less likely to defend herself.

"Well I have a feeling that a few more hits will be headed his way- he sounds in need of a little Lima Heights hospitality." I say through gritted teeth. _Nobody _hurts My Girl without facing the consequences.

"You can't." He says regretfully. "Marley would never forgive you- or me if she finds out what I did. We just have to make her see that she needs to leave him.

I sigh. I guess he's right but there's no way I'm letting Tyler get away with this. "Well I will be having a few words with that scum- sucking man whore." I assure him. "Even if you won't."

**Marley's POV…**

"It was just an accident Mom." I lie. "I must have fallen or something, I don't really remember. But I'm fine now, can we please just give it a rest? My head's killing me."

Mom nods reluctantly and starts to talk about her outing with Joan and some of the other kitchen staff but I don't take any of it in. I'm too busy thinking about what actually did happen. Why was I so selfish? I promised him, but still didn't go through with it. I deserved this, but I don't deserve him. He's right- he is too good for me. The doctor comes in about halfway through Mom's story and I'm honestly pretty relieved at the interruption.

"Everything seems pretty clear Miss Rose," he begins, looking down at the clipboard in his hand. "We were contemplating keeping you in for the night, but I think you're healthy enough to go home. Is that okay?"

"Of course." I say, smiling. I'm glad I'll get to go home, it feels like it's been far too long even though it must have only been a few hours. I know Jake's waiting outside so he can lecture me about Tyler and I really don't want to hear it.

"Perfect." He replies warmly. "If you're ready, you can be discharged in about ten minutes, so I'll go tell the secretary on the front desk." He returns my smile as he leaves.

"Well he's a lovely young man isn't he?" My mom says happily. "Very nice. Now let's get you ready to go."

**Tyler's POV…**

What have I done?! I think to myself, punching my bedroom wall. I came here as soon as I left Marley's house- I didn't know what else to do. I can't believe what I did- how could I do that to her? I'd promised myself that I'd never hurt her, that I wouldn't do the same thing my dad used to do to my mom before she left. I guess that was a stupid promise to make.

"Tyler!" I hear a drunken shout from downstairs. "Are you up there?" I keep quiet, hoping he won't come upstairs but, of course, he does. "Why didn't you answer me?" I step back as he hurls an empty bottle at me, thankfully with lousy aim. "Why are you here? I thought I made it clear I don't want you in my house anymore! You're just like your other- a pathetic waste of space!" He pushes me out of the door. And I stumble backwards.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, and I can feel that I'm crying. "I really am." I hurry down the stairs, his shouts following me down. I don't know where I'm going to go.

**Thanks for reading! I wonder if any of you saw the little reference to Mean Girls in there ;) Some of you have asked me to do a little back story for Tyler so I did, but it obviously still doesn't excuse what he did to Marley :( Please review if you want more and thank you to everyone who commented for last chapter!**

**forevergleek1299: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it-hope you like this one too :)**

**TommyH: I have a feeling Santana and Jake will want to help! :D**

**Jenjen1951: I think that's what Jake and Santana will be trying to show her :)**

**hpdude-4life: Haha that's probably what Santana wants to do! :)**

**Jasesmiles: Aw thank you so much! I'm happy you like it :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I'm supposed to be revising but I'd rather write this… Hope you enjoy this chapter- please tell me if you do! And please wish me luck- my exams start tomorrow :L **

**Marley's POV…**

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go and have a lie down Mom." I say, going up the stairs.I walk into my bedroom and look around. It feels so strange to be here again and it seems like a completely different room. Crouching down near to where I was lying after the incident, I notice dark red stains on the carpet and I sigh heavily. After reaching my hand out to pick up the frame, I smile as I see the picture inside. It was taken after one of the first dress rehearsals for Grease, before the sleepover at Kitty's and before I met Tyler.

I'm standing in the middle beside Ryder, smiling happily with my hair curled and prepared for the final scene. Kitty has her arm around me and Sugar and the other girls are next to her. Sam and the other guys are on the other side, next to Ryder. Looking gorgeous in his leather jacket, Jake is smiling goofily at the camera with his perfect teeth shining. I sigh remembering that day, how we'd all messed about in the Shake Shack and tried on the wigs from the Beauty School Dropout scene- even the guys had worn them. I return the frame to its place on my desk just as I hear my mother's voice from downstairs.

"Marley!" she calls. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Coming!" I reply, hurrying back down. I see Tyler standing in the doorway, chewing his lip nervously.

"Tyler was wondering if you wanted to go to the park or something." Mom explains. "I said it's fine by me if you're feeling up to it but don't stay out too long."

I smile at her as she returns to the kitchen. "So.." I say to him."Shall we go?"

"Yeah, come on." He replies, walking out the door. I follow him and close it behind us.

He's walking with large strides and I struggle to catch up with him. "Wait Ty," I call out. "Can you walk a bit slower?"

He suddenly stops a few steps in front of me and I almost bump into him. "I'm sorry Marls." He sobs, turning around. "I'm so sorry."

My face softens and I embrace him. Who can say he's bad for me? He clearly didn't mean it but he still feels bad. "It doesn't matter, _I'm _sorry." I tell him. "I should have gone through with it and I really wish I had. I promise you that I will. _I promise._

He gently pushes me away and looks me in the eye. "Are you sure about this?" he questions. "You don't have to."

"Of course I will- you know that this is a promise I will keep!"

He smiles at me and I know that, despite what's happened before, I can trust him. If he really was bad, how could he look so much like an angel when he smiles? He links his arm in mine and we stroll through the park gates.

**Santana's POV…**

"Tyler's with her though." Marley's mom explains. I thank her and start to walk towards the park, as this is where Mrs Rose told me Marley was.

I don't understand what is going through that girls head. Why would she go anywhere with that psychopath?! He almost killed her for God's sake! I slow down as I approach the entrance and catch sight of the two sitting on a bench together, deep in conversation. Trying not to be noticed, I slip in through the gates and sit on a bench quite far away from them, but so they're still in eyeshot.

I see Tyler hand Marley some money and her stand up, walk out of the park and join a line in front of an ice cream van that's parked on the road. Well I say line. More accurately it's a crowd of impatient children who are pushing each other in an attempt to get closer to the van, banging on the window like savages. Marley looks very uncomfortable and out of place but she stays there. I stand, seeing an opportunity.

I walk over to Tyler and stand in front of him, hands on my hips. "Why the hell are you here with Marley?" I demand. He looks up and sighs as he realises it's me.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He questions defensively. "Last time I checked she was my girlfriend, not yours. You're just a jealous slag who needs to mind her own business."

"You really wanna go there, Weasel Face?" I ask. He narrows his eyes at me. "I was raised in Lima Heights Adjacent. Bring it _on."_

He stands up, exasperated. "What will it take for you to leave us alone? We're together. Deal with it."

"And normally I would 'Deal With It'." I tell him. "But you're messing with my girl and that is _not _okay. So unless you end this with her right now then I will ends you. And be warned, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Everywhere."

He glances up at my hair nervously but then catches my eye again. "And you think that's gonna scare me?"

"Oh Snixx knows it will." I tell him, stepping closer. "So you leave her alone. A- L- O- N- E. Alone."

He doesn't seem bothered and instead just laughs darkly. "You want me to hit a girl?"

"You don't seem to have had any problem with it before." I say and I feel his fist coming in contact with my cheek. Wow- in a public place too. I never thought it'd be this easy to show Marley his true colours.

"Seriously dude?" I ask. "Do you wanna try that again?" He grabs my wrist and pulls me close towards him.

"Don't push me." He hisses through gritted teeth.

**Marley's POV…**

I return from the van and start walking back to the bench when I see Tyler grabbing Santana's wrist. An image that seems extremely familiar. I drop the ice creams and rush up to them.

"Tyler what are you doing to her?" I shout, gaining strange looks from some people sitting on the grass. "Let go!" he drops her arm as if it was red hot and turns to me.

"Why do you care about her?" he asks me. "You should care about me, do you understand?!"

I ignore him and turn to Santana, her face looks red and unusually blotchy. "What happened?" I enquire gently.

"Your boyfriend." She explains, not even seeming bothered about it. In fact, it looks like she's smirking. "See this is who he is. He hit you, he hit me. You can't blame yourself for what he does- you have to leave whilst you still can.

**Little tiny bit of Taylor Swift, wonder if you saw it, please tell me if you noticed it! ;) Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who's commented! Please review if you want more :D**

**Gleek-for-life-530: Aw thank you so much! :D Yeah I guess he is :') **

**Hpdude-4life: Yep it was the man whore bit :') and I love Mean Girls too! :)**

**TommyH: Haha no I guess it isn't really :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I hope you like this chapter! Please comment if you do and check out my story- it's a series of oneshots but I need new ideas :D **

**Marley's POV…**

I can't believe it. Why on earth would Tyler hurt Santana? Me, fair enough. I annoy him and I know it's my fault but Santana?

"Tyler..why?" I ask, looking into his eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"She deserved it." He says. "Now let's get out of here Marley." He hisses at me, grabbing me by the arm.

"Get your cowardly hands off her." Says Santana threateningly. "Now Bitchlet."

"Or what?" he questions through gritted teeth. I struggle against his grip once again but know it won't help.

"Or I'll go_ all_ Danny LaRusso on your sorry little ass." She replies quickly. Tyler looks at her confusedly, not getting it, but I understand the Karate Kid reference at once and have to stop myself from smirking. He suddenly lets go of my arm and pushes me towards her.

"Fine." He spits. "Take her. You know what? I bet you're just two lezzies who've been together this whole time. Well you deserve each other but I know you'll come crawling back to me by the end of the day Marley." He starts to walk away until he hears me start to speak.

"No." I say fiercely, making him turn around. "I will _never _get back with you. You've made me feel crap about myself for the past couple of days and yeah I could handle that. But going after Jake and Santana? Putting me in hospital? Too far Tyler. Walk away and never talk to me again."

"You'll regret that, bitch." He tells me, continuing to walk. "You will."

**Santana's POV…**

Marley watches him walk out of the park and, despite her strong words, seems sad to watch him go.

"Marley.." I begin tenderly. She turns to face me, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Marls." I pull her into a hug and can feel her shaking. "Well done. I'm proud of you."

"But he's gone." She sobs into my t-shirt. "I loved him and now he's gone."

"But he didn't love you Marls." I explain softly. "if he loved you he wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't have hurt you like that."

She steps away from me and nods, wiping away the water droplets. "Okay. Thank you. I'm, I'm just gonna go home now though. But thanks."

"I'll go with you." I tell her, not quite believing that she'd go straight home. "It's no bother."

"Kay." She sighs, walking beside me as we start the journey back. "Thanks San."

"Anytime." I reply, smiling at her.

**Tyler's POV…**

Does Sha- Queer- A seriously think I'm gonna give Marley up that easily? She's my girl. Mine. And I'm not letting her go without a fight, even if I have to take down ass- less J- Lo and that half baked Oreo.

**Sorry it's quite short- but thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it and if you want more so I know if I should do another chapter, and if you want more I have a feeling Jake will be stepping in ;) Thanks to everyone who already has reviewed!**

**Forevergleek1299: Thank you :) I'm happy you like it! And (when will Marley break up with Tyler)**

**Hpdude-4lige: Haha it was when Marley talked about Tyler's smile-a reference to what Tay;or says in the 'I Knew You Were Trouble' Music video :D **

**TommyH: Haha yeah- I'm pretty sure in the show she would have hit him back though :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey- hope you like this! Thanks to all the reviewers :) Please check out my other stories and I think I'm going to write another one; either The Rocky Horror Glee Show (Not the episode, just like the movie but with the Glee characters) or The Victorious Rocky Horror Show, please comment what you think or if you have any ideas for this story :D**

**Santana's POV…**

"Okay, just rest now Marley kay?" I say to her as she unlocks her front door. Stepping inside, she nods and smiles weakly at me.

"Thanks San." She replies, closing the door. I sigh and turn my back, starting to walk down the driveway. Just then, I see Jake heading towards me, stopping as he catches sight of me.

"Oh hey Santana. What are you doing here? Is Marley okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine." I reassure him. "Don't worry. I just came to check on her, and set that Tyler straight. I think we need to go and have a chat."

"Okay, sure..." He says. He doesn't ask why I want to talk, but he does seem a bit confused and glances back at Markey's window as we proceed down the street. We walk in silence until we reach Starbucks, where we enter through the open doors and sit down at the nearest table, not bothering to order.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asks from the opposite side of the table. I turn to him, resting my elbows on the shiny surface.

"Tyler." I can see the hatred in his eyes after I say his name.

**Jake's POV…**

"What about him?" I enquire through gritted teeth. That name is enough to make me clench my fists.

"Well Marley broke up with him before, I made sure of that, but I think he was seriously hurting her. And he might still want to." Santana tells me, the worry in her expression obvious.

"Hurting her?" I repeat. They didn't seem to be having a particularly good relationship, but I didn't think he was _abusive_. Angry, yes, nowhere near good enough for Marley, obviously, but abusive? Then again, it does seem that he was the one who put her in the hospital, and who can say that that was the first time he hurt her? "What do you mean?"

"She has bruises on her wrist that are shaped like fingers, she was in _hospital, _and I walked in on them before and had to stop him from, well, he wanted to have sex- but it was clear that she didn't." She explains.

Something inside of me snaps and I can't keep my anger inside. "What?!" I exclaim angrily, only lowering my voice after Santana shushes me desperately and I remember where we are. "He tried to rape my Marley?" My face falls as I realise that I didn't know this was going on. I could have helped her. If Santana hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened?

"It's not your fault Jake." Santana tells me gently. "You weren't to know."

"But I should have known!" I insist, more angry at myself than her. "I should have realised, not just dismissed it when Marley started to push me away, I could have prevented it." I feel a tear escape and I wipe it away fiercely. "That asshole is going to pay for this."

Santana nods. "Great- we're on the same page. But we can't just beat him up Jake—"

"Sure we can." I reply automatically. "He deserves a lot worse after what he did to my girl." I mean every word and stand up swiftly. "I'm going to find that little bitch- squealer and I swear, I will _kill him_."

**Sorry it's not that long-thank you for reading! Please review if you'd like more chapters and if you have any ideas! I'll leave you with a Rocky Horror Quote (I was watching it and it's just finished so…..) "And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race, lost in time and space and meaning."**

**Jenjen1951: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D I don't think they will either…but who knows ;)**

**Hpdude-4life: Haha I love the video :) And my thoughts exactly!**

**TommyH: Yep- he is! **

**CamrynLynn19: Aw thank you! I'm really happy you like it- your review made me smile so much :) I'm a Swiftie too-and a Lovatic, Arianator, Selenator (and Gleek of course!) I really love your profile picture by the way! Hope you feel better :D**

**And thanks to the guest reviewers too!**

**To the first one: Thank you so much!**

**Naynaycraycray: I'm not sure; I don't think Santana and Jake would let him! And thank you!**

**Other Guest: I guess there isn't much Jarley yet but there should be soon- both Jake and Santana are included as characters along with Marley because they are the three main people in this story :) Thanks for your advice but Tyler is also a big part of the story :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my gosh I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been really busy and stressed and whatnot. Please leave feedback :)**

**Marley's POV**

*BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep*

Ugh. I reach out from under my duvet and hunt around for my alarm clock, desperate to stop the noise. It takes me a few moments to get a grasp on it and by then it's already stopped. I sigh and close my eyes again, unimpressed by the rude awakening. Just as I can feel myself drifting off back to sleep, I hear my door open and a pair of feet shuffle to the window. Then suddenly the room is filled with light.

"Mom." I groan, sitting up in my bed. She turns to me and smiles.

"Good morning baby."She says, walking back over. I can't see her feet but can hear that she's wearing slippers. I smile to myself; the only slippers she ever wears are the pink fluffy bunny ones that I bought her for Christmas last year, and she'd bought the exact same ones for me. "Are you feeling up to school today Marls?" she asks as she sits down beside me.

I nod, knowing that staying at home will lead to people coming over and a Spanish Inquisition. "Mhmm. I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Mom asks, standing up again and turning to the door.

"Yes! You can stop fussing." I tell her as she walks out and I threw the duvet off reluctantly. After lifting myself off the bed, I slip on my slippers and scuffle to my closet whilst brushing my hair. I open the doors and pick out my favourite skinny jeans and a yellow ruffled t-shirt. I undress and slip them on, knowing that I won't have time for a shower.

I look in the mirror and turn to the side, wanting to check that I look okay, but all I can think about is how y t-shirt looks exactly the same as the one that Alison was wearing on Pretty Little Liars the night she disappears. I chuckle before placing a hand on my stomach. 'This doesn't make me look fat does it?' I ask myself, thinking back to Tyler's comment. I stand there, contemplating whether or not the t-shirt is a good idea when Mom calls me from downstairs.

"MARLEYYY! Hurry honey or we'll be late!"

I roll my eyes. "Coming Mom!" I pick up my bag and race down stairs where she explains that she'll driving me to and from school this week.

"Just to ensure that you're safe." She explains as we climb into the car. I nod in reply and stare out of the window, watching the trees whiz past.

**Jake's POV…**

I adjust my position on the stone steps leading to our school's main entrance as I search anxiously for Marley. I came here half an hour earlier than usual to make sure that I didn't miss her. Just as I'm about to give up hope, and presume that she's stayed at home, I see her mom's silver Toyota pull up in front of the school.

"Marley." I breathe out quietly, standing up.

There's no way I'm leaving her side today; Santana refused to let me get anywhere near Tyler which means he's still out there and, most likely, already inside. I see Marley get out of the car and I start to walk down the stairs just as Tyler rushes past me and runs towards her. As Marley turns, he pulls her into a hug and Millie kisses Marley's cheek before walking to the back entrance that opens into the kitchen.

Tyler, with his arm around Marley's waist, starts to walk towards the steps and I stomp towards them, inwardly fuming.

**Marley's POV…**

"Oh hey Jake…" I say, glancing between him and Tyler. I can see the anger (ETCHED) on both of their faces.

"Get your hands off her." Jake orders through gritted teeth. Tyler's grip around me just tightens.

"And who's gonna make me, Puckerman?" He asks cockily. "She is _my _girl. _Mine._ So that means what we do is none of your business."

"But I'll make it my business if you're going to put her in hospital." Jake replies, his eyes flaming.

"You shut your mouth." Tyler demands, releasing his hold on me.

"Make me." Says Jake, mimicking Tyler's voice. The next thing I know, Tyler's fist has made contact with Jake's mouth and blood is dripping down his face. Jake retaliates quickly, his own fist also causing some damage.

"Stop!" I cry, trying to get between them. "Leave each other alone!"

"Stay out of this, bitch." Tyler spits at me, pushing me away, his fist hitting me in the eye. I stagger backwards, only just managing to stop myself from toppling over.

"Don't you dare touch her." Shouts Jake, landing another punch.

I cry out again, not knowing what to do. Just then, I see Finn and Mr Schue coming through the crowd that has now gathered.

"Break it up!" Finn orders, pulling Jake away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

He squirms against Finn's grip to try and get to Tyler, who's being led back into school by Mr Schue. "Get off me Finn! He deserves it!"

"Jake.." I say softly. "Please, just stop." Finn turns, seemingly only just noticing me.

"Marley.. Did he hit you too?" My hand flies to my eye, only now am I noticing the sharp stinging.

"He.. Erm." I stutter, not knowing what to say.

"Let's talk about this inside." Says Finn, taking us both through the door. "Step aside people."

I walk alongside him in silence, hoping that they'll forget about me. All to soon, we've arrived in the choir room where I notice Santana sitting in the corner.

"Hey guys…" She begins, trailing off when she notices Jake's blood y face. "What happened to you?"

"That stupid frickin' Tyler." Says Jake. Santana turns to me.

"What about you Marls? Your face is all red and your eye looks kinda blue. Wait-" She stands up and walks over to me. "He didn't hit you again did he?"

"Again?" Repeats Finn confusedly, his eyes filled with concern. "What is she talking about Marley?"

"I..she..Tyler..erm" I stammer, not able to string together a full sentence.

"Tyler has been _hitting _her Finn." Santana explains, her eyes still locked with mine. "And Jake wanted to kill him for it, but I wouldn't let him and now it seems that Tyler's gotten his hands on them both."

"Is this true Marley?" Finn asks disbelievingly, part of his concern now replaced with anger.

**Hope you liked it :) I started this chapter and wrote the replies a few weeks ago but only got the chance to finish it today. I also wanted to show I snippet of what I think the character of Finn (And Cory) is: not a druggie or substance abuser, but an inspiration to people everywhere, and I know that he'd have helped Marley/ Melissa if she were in that position.**

**And I'm so sorry to all the Cory fans out there, Finn was never my favourite character but I've been crying since I heard the news on Sunday and I still can't believe it :( But I know that no matter what tries to get in his way, haters and even death, he'll continue to inspire thousands of others who are just like me.**

**Thank you for reviewing :)**

**hpdude-4life: Thanks for commenting and haha I love Jake too :D**

**CamrynLynn19: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I'm REALLY TRULY SORRY! I've been meaning to update for so long but I always get distracted! I have pretty bad writer's block so I don't know how good this chapter will be :L I'll also be updating my other stories in this next week :D Had a busy summer so far but I think this weekend is pretty uneventful! Hope you enjoy and I have a feeling there will be swearing in this chapter.**

**Marley's POV….**

I think about denying it but I know that Santana and Jake will tell him if I don't so it'd be pointless. I see Finn's eyes looking at me worriedly and I can't keep it together anymore so I collapse into his arms, sobbing.

"Yes..yes it's true." I cry into his chest as he puts his arms around me. "I don't know what I did but he just suddenly became all jealous and overprotective and-he-he put me in hospital Finn but I still love him and I just don't know what to do!"

He awkwardly starts patting me on the back and I wriggle out of his embrace, embarrassed that I put him in that situation.

"Sorry, I..It's nothing. I'm over-reacting." I tell him, wiping my tears away. I look around and see that Jake's gone and Santana is standing there, biting her lip.

"San..where's Jake?" I ask uncertainly, hoping that he's just gone to the bathroom to clean himself up.

**Jake's POV…**

With clenched up fists and a murderous stare, I barge through the hallway until I reach the nearest toilet. Tyler's obsessed with how he looks; it's highly unlikely he'd be walking around looking like he does now. I push open the door and storm in to see the little bastard standing in front of the mirror holding a piece of damp toilet paper. He sees me in the reflection and seems to freeze a little.

"What are you doing here?" he asks calmly. "Want me to thrash you again?"

"No. Quite the opposite." I reply, equally serenely, although it's taking incredible force to stop myself from killing him right there. "I was actually looking forward to punching you. Right in the face. Again."

"You know what I'm looking forward to?" He asks, smirking at me in the mirror again. "To seeing Marley again. And you know, _banging _Marley again. We've done it about thirteen times so far, she's brilliant. Was a bit frigid at first but now, well now she's fantastic. I taught her well."

I grit my teeth. "Don't you dare talk about Marley like that." I threaten him.

"Or what? You'll go crying to your big brother?" He turns to face me. "You know you're just jealous because you won't ever get to have what we have. Because you'll never be able to run your fingers up her, just ever-so-slightly chubby, legs and hook them around her black lacy-" My knee interrupts him as I bring it forward into his crotch and punch him as he bends over. As he falls to the floor, I kick his side and spit out my last words to him.

"Marley would _never _sleep with a worthless piece of shit like you. And if you ever suggest that she's fat again- I'll blind you."

I then pull open the door to see Finn, Mr Schue, Marley and Santana all standing there looking concerned.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask innocently. "I was just using the restroom."

Mr Schue gently pushes me aside and rushes past me. A few seconds later, I hear an exclamation from inside. "Jake!" he hollers. "What did you do?!"

I roll my eyes and, with the others following behind me, go back inside the room. "Nothing just…taught him a lesson." I reply before there's a sob from behind me.

"Tyler!"She calls, then wraps her arms around his un-moving body. His eyes open and he sits up gingerly, her arms still clasped around his stomach.

"Hey babe." He murmurs softly, but he then catches sight of me and pushes her off.

"You friggin' asshole!" he shouts before Mr Schue puts his arm on his shoulder, keeping him away from me.

"Calm down Tyler." He orders in a level voice. "And tell me what happened."

"Can I just cut in here?" asks Santana. I turn to her, I'd forgotten she was here. "I wanna hear what's happened as much as you all, although I have a pretty good idea, but can we do it somewhere, or well anywhere, else? It's stinks of piss and sweat in here."

I stifle a laugh and nod in agreement so we walk out and into an empty classroom, Tyler limping with his arm around Marls.

**Hope you enjoyed! I will update when I get reviews so please comment if you want more and if you saw the "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" reference! (It's my favourite film after "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" ;))**

**Thank you to…..**

**Alese22: I love Britney 2.0! One of my favourite episodes of this season, and I also like the Britney/Brittany episode from season 2 :D Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story :) **

**Hpdude-4life: Thanks for commenting :D and yes that is exactly what I thought :( He was incredible…I can't believe it's been a month :( Did you see Lea's speech at the TCAs? I cried so much /£**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I've included this in two updates already tonight for different stories but I just cannot get over the announcement that DEMI LOVATO IS GOING TO BE IN GLEE! Oh and apparently Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner are engaged but I'm not as excited about that ;) I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback :D **

**Jake's POV…**

After we've all sat down in various places, I turn to Mr Schue, who's raising his eyebrows at me.

"You can't blame me for it Mr Schue; he hit Marley. That's the only reason I did it." I explain.

Tyler raises his head as I finish. "You have no proof of that." He states, looking worriedly around the room. "You attacked me and it was entirely unprovoked."

"Oh shut up bitchlet." Orders Santana suddenly. "Or at least tell the truth. And explain to everyone what you've been doing to My Girl over here."

Tyler turns to Marley. "I haven't been doing anything, have I Marls?"

I try to catch her eye. She better not lie about this.

"Well, I mean.." she begins but she soon stops. "No, I guess not. I don't know what they're talking about."

"Marley!" Finn exclaims. "But you just told me-"

"What" Demands Tyler loudly. "Marley, what did you tell him?"

"Tyler, calm down." Says Will. "Finn, what did she tell you?"

He relates everything that has happened and Will's face grows stern the further he gets in the story.

"Tyler, is this true?" He asks seriously.

"Of course not! Look at her," he protests, pointing to Marley. "Does she look abused to you?"

Mr Schue, his face softening, turns to her. "Marley. You have to tell the truth now, did Tyler hurt you?"

She stays silent and I let out an exasperated sigh as I get off the table I was sitting on. I stride over to the chair where she's sitting and lift up her sleeve, revealing the myriad of bruises arranged up her arm. Mr Schue gasps and a silent tear falls from Marley's eye.

"Marls, come with me." Says Santana holding out her hand. Marley takes it and they walk out before shutting the door behind them.

"Tyler. This is very serious." Says Mr Schue. "Jake, you may go. But I will be speaking to you later, violence is never the right way to deal with things." I leave too, glad that Tyler will finally be getting what he deserves.

I return to the bathroom and clean myself up, he did actually make an impact- not as big a one as I made on him, I think smugly. He's definitely going to bruise. I, however, only have a little scratch and a bit of redness on my cheeks.

**Santana's POV…**

I take Marley to the empty choir room where we sit together, me with my arms around her while she sobs.

"I loved him so much Santana." She cries. "I knew it was bad when he hit me and it made my heart break but after that, when he was sorry, I loved him even more. I can't believe I did this to him."

"You didn't do _anything_ Marls. Okay? Nothing." I tell her firmly. "I know you feel like you loved him but someone who loved you wouldn't do that. You have to understand. He brought this on himself, it wasn't your fault at all."

"But I can't think that way!" she objects. "If no one had found out, then maybe things would have gone back to normal. We'd go back to loving each other."

"That wouldn't have happened Marley." I tell her gently. "He would have kept on doing it and then apologising until you forgave him, then doing it again. It's a vicious circle and you have to understand how good it is that you managed to get out of it."

She nods at me. "Okay , I guess you're right."

**Sorry it's not that long D: Please comment what you thought :D And check out my new story- Triple Dog: Glee Style :) And thank you to the reviewers for last chapter!**

**TommyH: Haha I guess he did :) **

**brandelleamador: Aw thank you so much! Here you go :D**

**Alese222: Thank you and I'm glad you liked those bits :)Hmm I have so many favourites :') S1: I like "Preggers", S2: I like all of them but especially "Furt", "Funeral", "Britney/Brittany" and "The Rocky Horror Glee Show". Same for S3: but my favourites are "I Kissed A Girl", "Hold On To Sixteen", "Mash-Off", "Prom-A-Saurus" and I like "Goodbye" but it makes me cry so much :( And I love S4: especially "The Role You Were Born To Play", "Glease", "Britney 2.0" and "Wonder-ful" :D What are your favourites?**

**Max-Bella-Ride: Here's some more! :)**

**hpdude-4life: Yes that's exactly what I'd be like if I was a character in this story! But, in the Michael Jackson tribute episode, Will says something about having a "zero violence policy" so I thought I'd have to try and include that :L I would've just left him there :) And thank you! **

**Xxwinterbeautyxx: So do I :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm now on 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much for all the amazing feedback :D And I'm really truly sorry for this wait, school started again and it's my first GCSE year so I've had all these essays and stuff :L I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :) Please leave any comments on this chapter or thoughts on the new episode! I will be watching it as soon as I finish this :D**

**Mr Schue's POV**

I take a deep breath before sitting opposite Tyler.

"Tyler…" I begin gravely. "This matter is beyond my control so I'm afraid I'll have to call the police if what you're being accused of is true. Do you have anything else you want to say? And who should I ring to come over here?"

I almost feel sorry for him as a tear starts rolling down his face.

"Don't ring anyone." He manages to choke out. "Please. My dad doesn't want me, he kicked me out so now I can only go home when he's passed out or in the pub, and my mom cleared off years ago. He doesn't need to know…it's just..Mr Schue..I hated doing it to her. I just couldn't help it. I grew up seeing my dad treat mom like that and I didn't see what was wrong but when I saw the way Marley looked at me…she was scared. Of me…of what I did to her. I just don't want to lose her."

I shake my head ever so slightly, pitying the wreck of a boy I saw sitting in front of me.

"But Tyler… I can see that you care for her." I say quietly. "But hurting her won't help anything, it'll just put you both in worse positions. The police will be able to help you, I'm sure. They can get you someone to talk to, and a safe place for you to stay."

"A reform school." He spits out bitterly. "My brother went there when he was my age. I remember coming home at ten years old to see police cars swarmed around our house and him being dragged out, shouting and swearing. My mom just stood there in the doorway, tears welling in her eyes as her first born was taken away for possession of illegal drugs and a charge of GBH. She left the next day."

I offer him a tissue as he starts sobbing again, angrier this time, and I pull out my mobile before dialling 911 and asking them to come to William McKinely High School.

**Marley' POV…**

Santana reaches out to dry my eyes but I shy away, suddenly not wanting contact. Tyler often leaned forward before giving me a sharp slap or a far too forceful kiss.

"It's okay Marls." She tells me softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to get you cleaned up; school will be finished soon and everyone will come in here for practice."

"You're right." I reply, swallowing the lump in my throat before standing. "I'm going to go to the erm bathroom then." I start to walk when I hear her voice behind me.

"I'll come with you." She says but I don't react and just continue walking and thankfully, when I get to the toilets, I see that there's no one there.

Standing in front of the mirror, I cup my hands and fill them with water before sloshing it over my face to rinse off my smeared make up. I then look back up and catch Santana's eye, who gives me a small smile.

"You didn't deserve what he did to you, you know. Nobody deserves it. Especially not someone as kind and caring as you Marley." I roll my eyes. She can tell me this as many times as she likes but I'm not going to believe her; I deserved it and I know that if I'd stopped flirting with Jake and annoying Tyler then he wouldn't have hurt me

"Don't roll your eyes Marls, it's true. He knew that you were too good for him and that made him insecure." I turn to her and she pulls me into a hug. "And don't forget it." She whispers into my ear.

**Jake's POV…**

The bell rings just as I leave the bathroom so I go out of the school's main entrance to walk the outside way to the choir room. As I step outside, I see a police car pull up and Mr Schue lead Tyler out of the school gates. He walks him over to the car where he's then handcuffed and shown into the back seat as Mr Schue talks to another police officer. Unable to understand what he's saying, I make my way to glee practice where I see the rest of New Directions, aside from Marley and Santana sitting with worried looks on their face.

"Jake!" Ryder calls to me. "Do you know what's happened between Marley and Ryder? Apparently something's going on."

I sigh. "Might as well tell them now." I say to myself and then launch into a n explanation of what's been happening.

"That friggin' man-bitch!" Kitty exclaims, gasping. "How dare he do that to Marley!"

"Wait till I get my hands on that asshole." Blaine adds, his eyes flashing. Unique however isn't saying anything. I look to her and see her eyes are glistening.

"And Unique never realised." She mutters sadly. "I thought something was off with her, I knew she was behaving differently, but I can't believe I let him hurt her and didn't try to stop it."

"None of us realised at first Unique." I reassure her. "That's just be glad that we know now, before it was too late."

**I'm sorry again for the wait :( (Blame school and homework :L) But I will work hard to get the next chapter up as soon as I get feedback! Thank you so so much for all the reviews! :D**

**yhcorb: Aw I'm glad you still like it and thank you! And there should be soon :)**

**Alese22: Thank you! Yes I like the Christmas episodes too, I hope they do one this year :D And woop you like the Rocky Horror episode too! Have you seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show? (The original film) It's my fave movie ever :3 And sorry for the wait but here it is! Hmm I love Santana, Kitty, Marley, Quinn…. (Can't pick a favourite! Everyone tells me I just like the mean people but Marley's an exception ;) And I love Kurt and Adam :D Who are your favourite girls and boys?**

**hpdude-4life: Yep definitely :D And I understand why you're probably annoyed at Marley but I guess she just still has feelings for him somehow, I know that some people who are abused just can't understand that their abuser is in the wrong :L Don't worry I don't think he'll be let off :)**

**chloe2207: I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this one too :D**

**Lilachason: Hi! I'm glad you like this story :D**

**Thankthatstar: My 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you :D And aw that means a lot that you'd read it all :) Thanks :3**


End file.
